Ella, la sierva
by BonnieGray
Summary: Lenalee Lee y Lavi han traído al mundo a dos nuevas exorcistas. El cariño que ellos se tenían iba mucho más allá que simple fraternidad.


**L**a palabra _exhausta _le quedaba corta.

Se dejó caer con languidez a la cama, extendiendo los brazos. Aprovechaba que la cama estaba totalmente disponible para ella.

Un sopor naciente comenzaba a inundarla, sin embargo, no podía permitirse dormir aún; tenía cosas por hacer, entre ellas, llenar el reporte de la misión, el cual había postergado unos cuantos días, pero los ojos se le cerraban contra su voluntad. Decidió dormitar un rato, para ahuyentar la somnolencia que amenazaba con apresarla fuertemente a los brazos de Morfeo.

La habitación estaba sumida en un atípico silencio, no obstante, más allá se escuchaba el ajetreo atenuado de la Orden. Ese barullo, casi silenciado por las cuatro paredes de la habitación la arrullaba, recordándole que seguía sana y salva en casa, con su familia; que a pesar de esa última misión, ella seguía con vida.

Tan pronto cerró los ojos, se sumió en un sueño profundo pues el cansancio clamaba por un buen descanso.

Su cabeza, siempre alerta, evocó las memorias que resguardaba celosamente, detrás de los muros que cercaban su mente. La proyección en sueños inició.

* * *

Ahí estaba ella, caminando por los pasillos de la Orden, aparentemente, sin rumbo fijo. Mas ella sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía. Entró a la biblioteca, un lugar que poco frecuentaba, no obstante, detrás de una sinfín de libros, sobresalían rebeldes mechones rojizos. Sonrío y al momento de sentarse, Lavi alzó una mano por encima de los libros.

-Pensé que no había hecho ruido –rio

-Percibo tu perfume. –El muchacho hizo a un lado la pila para encontrarse con los ojos púrpura de la exorcista

-Oh vaya.

Lenalee no dijo más, pues sabía que el sucesor de Bookman estaba ocupado y ella sólo se dedicó a observarlo trabajar, viendo como la mano del parchado trazaba velozmente en el papel. Recitaba algo quedamente, como si estuviese memorizándose algo. No quiso interrumpirlo, pues esa misma noche partía a una misión que duraría, al menos, un mes. Un aguijonazo de pesar horadó su pecho; cuando pensaba el tiempo que estaría sin poder ver a Lavi, sentía un ramalazo de congoja. Suspiró intentando que dicha acción no denotara su tristeza.

-Cuídate mucho. –Pidió, amagando una sonrisa

Lavi dejó de escribir y levantó la vista. Curvó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios y acarició la mejilla de la muchacha, colándose dentro de ésta un sentimiento que le suscitaba un nudo en la garganta.

-No pretendas sonreír, Lena. Te prometo que volveré completo. –Ella intentó reír, pero el aire necesario para esa acción había huido con la caricia del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué un mes?

-Estamos en crisis, los Bookman estamos registrando y recolectando información como locos.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba muy preocupada por él. La guerra contra el Conde había alcanzado su punto álgido.

O al menos eso pensaban en aquel tiempo.

El muchacho del ojo esmeralda intentó levantarle el ánimo a Lenalee.

-No puedo morir hasta que pueda llamar a Komui _cuñado_

Ella rio con ganas y recordó la relación sentimental que mantenía con Lavi, casi secreta. Pocas personas sabían de aquello y el pobre de su hermano ni por enterado que su linda hermana ya no poseía inocencia, sin referirse exactamente a su arma cristalizada. De pronto, y sin quererlo así, soltó una pregunta que le venía rondando la cabeza.

-¿Van a buscarlo? –la pregunta le provocó un sobresalto a Lavi

-Creo que Panda tiene intenciones de hacerlo.

-Kanda no ha dejado de buscarlo desde hace año y medio.

-_General _Yu, querrás decir –dijo con una sonrisa –Fue muy difícil verlo regresar completamente solo.

Lenalee bajó la mirada cuando Lavi pronunció "solo". Había ido en busca de una persona, acompañado de otra. Sin embargo, regreso sin la compañía de alguna de éstas. Le gustaba pensar que Johnny Gill tenía un lugar especial junto a todos los mártires de Orden, en un cielo en el cual no creía.

-Lo echo de menos.

-Yo también, Lena. En especial su forma de controlar el mal humor de Yu-_chan_, se le nota su falta de sexo.

-¡L-Lavi! –reprendió la fémina completamente enrojecida.

El joven pelirrojo rio y se quedaron en un silencio cómodo.

Finalmente, Lavi detuvo su movimiento de mano sobre el papel. Lenalee observó casi con pánico cómo el parchado colocaba en su lugar los libros que había ocupado. Se levantó y el exorcista ciñó su cintura.

-Acompáñame por mi maleta, está en mi habitación –le susurró, suscitándole un estremecimiento de placer, específicamente en la entrepierna.

Asintió imperceptiblemente y entrelazó su mano con la del pelirrojo a sabiendas de que la Orden estaba prácticamente vacía,

Por los pasillos, sólo se escuchaba sus pasos y los ecos de algún otro ruido en los furtivos rincones del lugar. El cuartel general, cuya sede estaba en Inglaterra, era casi un laberinto que guardaba execrables crímenes y secretos en nombre de un Dios sádico. Y Lenalee lo sabía bien. Por eso se sentía tan protegida caminando al lado de Lavi, tenía tanto miedo a que de pronto su mundo se desmoronara y de ese laberinto de pasillos emergieran las almas de los que fueron sacrificados en busca de nuevos apóstoles. No se percató cuando estuvieron frente a la habitación de Bookman Jr.

Por precaución, el muchacho tocó la puerta.

-¿Panda? –Llamó, abriendo precavidamente la puerta -¿Panda? –volvió a decir, entrando completamente, luego de cerciorarse de que la habitación estaba vacía, le hizo señas a Lenalee.

Ésta, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas muy suavemente, amortiguando el chasquido metálico de la puerta con sus palmas.

Lavi la acorraló contra la pared y la besó. La muchacha notó el deseo rezumar de los labios de su amante. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, profundizando el beso, intentando impregnar en su boca la esencia de los besos del pelirrojo, queriendo memorizar esa calidez desgranada. Se besaron fogosamente, como para tener raciones de besos suficientes para abastecer ese mes de ausencia. La exorcista pasó sus manos por la nuca, la espalda, el pecho y el rostro del joven, sólo para saciar su necesidad de él, para recordar sus facciones, su aroma, su mirada, su sonrisa, lo frío de sus argollas, lo cálido de su pecho.

El muchacho era su apoyo emocional, lo que mantenía su mundo unido, sin él, una parte de ella moriría.

Abrazó fuertemente a su pareja e intentó no sollozar ni respirar entrecortadamente. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como para que ellos se fundieran en uno.

-Regresaré.

El joven tomó su maleta y se colocó su característica bufanda y bandana. Lenalee le arregló la chaqueta del uniforme.

-Deberías dejar el pastel, Lena, estás engordando –observó el pelirrojo con una risilla –Mira esa pancita incipiente.

Y antes de que la aludida replicara, Lavi la calló con un beso. Y depositó otro en su frente.

-Me voy.

-Mucha suerte.

Una vez que el joven exorcista hubo salido y cerrado la puerta, ella tardó un poco más en salir de aquella habitación bañada por el aroma de Lavi. Esa habitación tan desastrosa, con papeles y libros desperdigados en el suelo y la litera que Lavi y Bookman compartían. Menos mal que Bookman casi nunca estaba en la habitación.

Se palpó el vientre corroborando lo que Lavi acababa de decirle acerca de su abultamiento inusual. Demasiado extraño, pues con su condición de exorcista, era casi imposible tener peso extra. Tal vez se debía a que últimamente su dieta se basaba en pasteles de chocolate y demás cosas dulces.

Entonces, el recuerdo comenzó a desdibujarse. Y hubo intervalos de flashbacks fugaces, entre ellos cuando sufría arcadas y vomitaba en el bote junto a su cama, cuando su apetito se acrecentó sin razón aparente, los mareos, los drásticos cambios de humor. Luego, un momento de oscuridad profunda.

Súbitamente, apareció otro de sus recuerdos en forma de sueño, ahora ella se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama, a pesar de que ese día era el regreso de Lavi y se suponía que iría a recibirlo. Un vestido negro la ataviaba, con holanes de encaje que le llegaban a los muslos, las medias negras poco más arriba de las rodillas y los tirantes resbalándosele suavemente por los hombros desnudos. Su cabello había crecido lo suficiente como para acariciar su cintura.

Tenía la mirada perdida y acariciaba incesantemente su vientre, escuchando el latido de su propio corazón, a un ritmo irregular.

Los sentimientos de ese sueño ahogaron a Lenalee. Recordaba a la perfección la tribulación alojada en su pecho en aquel entonces, la mezcolanza de emociones que le quemaban la garganta, esperando detonar en amargas lágrimas.

Miedo, pánico, ansiedad, sorpresa, desconsuelo. Todo aquello causándole una revolución.

Tiritaba de pavor. Se quedó ahí, sentada, con la vista en un punto indefinido, buscando un resquicio de esperanza, esperando que esas cuatro paredes fueran acribilladas por un haz de luz dorada y apareciera ese Dios que tanto odiaba y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Estaba tan asustada, le asustaba pensar en su desdichado porvenir, en, quizás, su inminente final. Meditabunda, pensó en qué sería de ella, tan insignificante en esos momentos, tan vulnerable y débil; estaba enojada consigo misma, por ser tan estúpida, por no pensar en el desenlace de esa relación.

Su hermano ¿qué diría su hermano? Se decepcionaría muchísimo y peor que eso, jamás volvería a verla igual, como su pequeña e inocente hermana. Todos le dedicarían una mirada de rebosante lástima y le impregnarían el más mísero sentimiento que una sierva de Dios puede tener. La mirada se le opacó, siendo las lágrimas quienes obstaculizaron el enfoque de vista.

No quería pensar en Lavi.

_Lavi_.

Él estaba involucrado también y ella no deseaba que le opusieran un castigo. Era tan estúpida.

Apresó entre sus dedos las medias. De repente, escuchó unos suaves golpes en su puerta. Se enjuagó las lágrimas y se incorporó.

-Lena… yo… yo no quería llegar aquí –se excusó el pelirrojo una vez que ella hubo abierto la puerta.- Por favor, no quiero que tu hermano me mande un _komurin_, sólo quería verte. No te encontré cuando llegué.

Lenalee tomó una de las manos del muchacho, sorprendiendo a éste y rápidamente lo introdujo en su habitación.

-¿L-Lena? Si alguien nos vio, nos irá mal.

-T-t-tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Tienes que ser necesariamente aquí? –preguntó el parchado, observando con nerviosismo la habitación de la chica, donde la cara de Komui colmaba.

Asintió tenuemente.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ella le tomó las manos, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago y las dirigió a su vientre cuyo bulto era disimulado por el negro del vestido.

Acto seguido, clavó su mirada en el orbe esmeralda que la observaba con desmesurada sorpresa.

Quiso perderse en lo verde de ese ojo.

-Estoy embarazada.

Se preparó para escuchar el tartamudeo del otro y después el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, mas eso nunca pasó.

Sintió una calidez rededor de su cuerpo, ciñéndola con fuerza, tanta, que tuvo que pararse de puntas para no romper el abrazo. Era tan profundo, que no pudo mantener sus ojos secos durante más tiempo. Gotas cristalinas surcaron su rostro, subrayando su debilidad. Una que no le gustaba demostrar.

Jamás imaginó sentir una calidez semejante, tan acogedora como intensa; sentía su corazón hinchado de un sentimiento inexplicable, causando que ella se quebrara poco a poco. Sollozó, aunque no le gustaba hacerlo y Lavi la estrechó entre sus brazos con más fuerza. Se preguntaba qué sería de ella y esa criatura que albergaba en sus entrañas.

Sintió la amplia espalda del pelirrojo y su musculatura ligeramente marcada, tensa por el esfuerzo. Tan seductora por sí sola. Apreció como él le acariciaba la nuca y luego peinaba los largos mechones de su cabello. Entornó los ojos… quería tanto a Lavi.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros y Lavi la miró fijamente, provocándole un sonrojo.

-No te preocupes Lena, haré lo que sea necesario para mantener a salvo a este niño y a ti. No me importa si me cuesta la vida.

Las pupilas del muchacho estaban dilatas, plasmando una seguridad en ella ¿alguna vez había dicho lo hermoso que era el verde?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Lavi?

Un vórtice absorbió la imagen. Le siguieron nuevamente intervalos de flashbacks de todo lo que había sucedido durante nueve meses.

Su hermano fue el primero enterarse después de Lavi. Cuando le dio la noticia, éste soltó su taza de café, la cual se estrelló contra el suelo inundado de papeles, fraccionándose en decenas de pedazos; al principio creyó que le daría un paro cardíaco, sin embargo, él también estaba asustado por el bebé que venía en camino. Ninguno de los tres sabía qué pasaría con el retoño en su vientre, si acaso la mandarían a la hoguera por cometer un pecado imperdonable como fornicar, si matarían a su bebé una vez que naciera por ser un bastardo, si se lo arrebatarían por ser vástago de exorcistas y le obligarían a sincronizarse con la Inocencia, tal y como a ella.

Pero tarde o temprano, cuando su vientre creciera lo suficiente, los Altos Mandos tendrían que saberlo. Una vez que éstos supieron de la existencia de un posible nuevo exorcista, enaltecieron la hipocresía y corrupción de la Iglesia, pues decidieron ignorar el detalle de que ese bebé había sido concebido fuera del matrimonio y permitir que ese niño naciera. Incluso Lvellie mandaba múltiples obsequios y a ella se le cuidaba impecablemente durante el tiempo que duró su embarazo. La Orden no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener un exorcista más, querían saber qué clase de hijo tendría una madre de tipo cristal. Jamás olvidaría el miedo que padeció, el desasosiego de que su niño no fuera compatible con la Inocencia o no la poseyera.

Kanda le ayudó mucho –algo completamente excepcional –pues con su influencia de general, estuvo en las mejores manos.

Naturalmente, ella y Lavi se casaron por orden del Vaticano, para que esa criatura se desarrollara en una familia como Dios manda… a pesar de que sólo sería un arma más.

Fue una emotiva y pequeña ceremonia. Todos los que conformaban su mundo y familia la presenció, incluso los que no estaban presentes físicamente, ella sentía que la acompañaban en ese momento tan especial, en el que unía su vida con la del hombre que tanto la había apoyado y al cual tanto amaba. Ni en sus más locas aspiraciones imaginó que ella podía ser una esposa y madre, aunque siguiera en servicio de Dios, dentro de esa brutal guerra santa.

Las alianzas grabadas con sus respectivos nombres y una cruz resplandecieron áureamente en sus sueños. Aquel momento en que se desposaron, en que ese anillo encajó a la perfección en su dedo corazón.

Se vio a sí misma con su vientre prominente caminando por los pasillos de la Orden y Lavi siempre cuidando de ella. Saludaba a las personas, ellos la felicitaban, era feliz.

* * *

_Mamá_.

¿Mamá? ¿Lavi… le había dicho "mamá"?

_Mamá_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con una pequeña figura frente suyo. Los mechones de ese cabello cobrizo se curvaban sutilmente y esos orbes miel la miraban perspicaz.

-Mamá, despierta –susurró una vocecilla aguda.

Cayó en cuenta que realmente se había dormido. Se incorporó y se restregó los ojos, espabilándose, después, acaricio la cabeza de la niña.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Papá me pidió despertarte –dijo, con una elocuencia extraordinaria para una pequeña de cinco años –Dijo que probablemente dormirías como koala.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso dijo tu padre? –preguntó con un tic en la ceja.

-Sí.

Suspiró ruidosamente y revolvió los cabellos de la pequeña.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Con papá

-En unos momentos voy.

La pequeñuela de ojos vivaces asintió y salió de la habitación. Entonces, Lenalee fue consciente de su realidad corpórea. Observó la cama que compartía con Lavi y más allá, dos camas más pequeñas reposaban, impecablemente ataviadas con sábanas lila. Los ositos de peluche que yacían casi con aire ausente le recordaban asiduamente la infancia perdida de sus niñas.

Ágata y Shui eran gemelas, sus gemelas. Estaban próximas a cumplir seis años. Se le inflamaba el corazón de alegría cuando recordaba la primera vez que las sostuvo en brazos.

Arregló la cama y salió dispuesta a buscar a las chiquillas para darles un buen baño. Se dirigió a las arenas de la Orden, sabiendo que ese par estaría entrenando. Una vez que hubo llegado, se quedó a observar, sentada en el borde del concreto. Miranda y Marie la saludaron amigablemente y ella les devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Miró a su pequeña Ágata entrenando con Lavi y un poco más allá, Shui, enfrascada en resolver múltiples ejercicios plasmados en una hoja de papel.

Suspiró.

Ágata había nacido con una extraña combinación de inocencia parasítica y cristal. Tenía los mismos estigmas que ella, en la parte posterior de las muñecas, sin embargo, Ágata no había bebido la Inocencia y aquellos estigmas poseían un brillo jade sobrenatural, como la cruz incrustada de Allen antes de que su Inocencia trasmutara. La Inocencia de Ágata consistía en solidificar su propia sangre y moldearla a su gusto. Fascinante y a la vez no le gustaba el que su hija fuese entrenada para esculpir numerosas armas letales.

Shui, por su parte, tenía muy poca presencia de Inocencia en su cuerpo, pues Ágata había absorbido la mayor parte del poder. Después de algunas pruebas –de las cuales, ella misma se cercioró de que no se asemejaran ni un ápice a las que ella sufrió –se determinó que Shui podría ser compatible con la Inocencia y por lo tanto, también debía ser entrenada. Gracias a los cinco generales y Komui, con el apoyo de la rama asiática, consiguió que Shui no fuese sometida a las fatídicas sincronizaciones forzadas de Inocencia. La pequeña Shui sería miembro importante de la sección científica y posible refuerzo si es que se conseguía una Inocencia compatible con ella.

Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, Lenalee se acercó al campo de batalla.

-Lo haces muy bien, cariño –elogió una vez que se acercó lo suficiente

-Te refieres a mí ¿verdad, Lena?

Le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su esposo, de esas que lo atemorizaban hasta encogerlo, dejando espacio sólo para el terror. Éste, pasó saliva ruidosamente.

-Te dije que omitieras lo de "koala", Ágata.

La niña se encogió de hombros y blandió la espada, para después convertirla nuevamente en sangre que regresó a los estigmas de sus muñecas.

-Vamos, Ágata, llama a tu hermana para que se den un buen baño –pidió, acuclillándose a la altura de la pequeña. La aludida asintió y corrió a llamar a su hermana.

-De verdad lo siento… -intentó disculparse Lavi

-Hablaremos más al rato –contestó fríamente Lenalee.

El pobre exorcista sintió un escalofrío recorrerle.

La mujer de veintidós años tomó de las manos a sus retoños y caminó con rumbo a su habitación, para darle un buen baño a las dos, Ágata porque estaba empapada en sudor y sucia y a Shui porque… porque era hora del baño.

Ambas niñas eran amantes de asearse en los baños comunes, incluso contaban con varios juguetes para amenizar su baño. Lenalee miró con ternura mientras ambas salpicaban agua y jugaban con los patitos comprados especialmente para ellas. Ágata era la exorcista más joven; Timothy tenía ahora catorce años y su Inocencia era una de las más útiles, estaba muy cerca de poder poseer a los nivel cuatro.

Habían pasado seis años desde que Allen había desertado de la Orden. Cuando ella le vio entrar en la puerta del Arca y nunca más lo había vuelto a ver. Después de eso, se enteró que Lavi había sido secuestrado por _Noahs_. Kanda fue el que le rescató, cuando regresó con su condición de general. Fue entonces cuando iniciaron su relación, besándose por primera vez en la enfermería, donde el pelirrojo burló a la muerte.

Había creído hacía cinco años que la guerra santa estaba en su punto álgido, pero, curiosamente, se supo poco del Conde durante algunos años, e incluso de los _Noah_. La actividad de akumas disminuyó y todos pensaron que el final se acercaba. No obstante, hacía unos cuantos meses, se reactivó la movilización de akumas y múltiples ciudades importantes fueron atacadas. Parecía que ahora sí estaba llegando el final de la guerra. Todos se preguntaban por qué hubo una recesión en las fuerzas del Conde ¿qué estaban pensando ahora?

Luego, pensó en Kanda y Allen. Ella sabía que ellos tenían una retorcida relación que iba más allá de la simple enemistad. Nunca se la confirmaron, ni siquiera Kanda después de seis años, sin embargo, ella estaba segura que la palabra que más podía describirlos era: _amantes_. Sabía que Allen amaba a Kanda y viceversa. Nunca entendió por qué Allen había huido de esa forma, por qué se había convertido en un prófugo, por qué… por qué había dejado a Kanda. A veces, sólo a veces, éste último dejaba entrever el dolor que se asomaba en su mirada ébano, cubierto de capas de aparente frialdad y estoicismo.

¿Qué había sido de él? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Había muerto? ¿El decimocuarto había tomado completa posesión de él? ¿Sería ahora un _noah_?

-¡Mamá! –Gimoteó Ágata -¡Shui mala! ¡Shui mala!

Salió de su abstracción y se acercó molesta.

-Shui, no debes jalarle el cabello así a tu hermana.

-Pato dice que Ágata es mala, que sus manos son malas.

-¿Qué? –Estupefacta, miró al patito de hule que navegaba por el agua -¿Tu patito de hule?

-No sé, es una voz.

-¿Qué voz, cariño?

-No sé

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Miranda entró.

-Eh, Lenalee-_chan_, el supervisor Komui quiere verte en el despacho.

-Ah, sí, arroparé a las niñas e iré enseguida, Miranda-_san_.

La castaña asintió y salió.

Lenalee dejó que las pequeñuelas se secaran por su cuenta y se pusieran las pijamas que Lavi les había traído de una misión de Francia. Las tomó de la mano y caminaron a la habitación. Hacía casi seis años, ella estaba caminando por los mismos pasillos con su vientre abultado, ahora, sujetaba de las manos a sus preciosas gemelas. La única diferencia de ese par, era su personalidad, Ágata como ella, Shui como Lavi.

Como era costumbre de ellas, juntaron sus pequeñas camas, para estar más cerca la una de la otra. Apretujaron sus ositos contra su pecho y esperaron a que su mamá las arropara. Lenalee lo hizo y le dio un beso de buenas noches a cada una.

-¿Irás de misión, mamá? –preguntó Shui

-Quizás tío Komui sólo quiere que le lleve café –sonrió, acariciando sus cabezas, enredado sus dedos entre sus cabellos cobrizos.

Las pequeñuelas le dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva a lo cual, ella simplemente siguió sonriendo. Últimamente, salía mucho de misión y su hermano se encargaba de cuidarlas cuando Lavi también tenía una misión o tenía que pasar la noche en la biblioteca trabajando con Bookman. Volvió a besar sus frentes y las abrazó como sólo una madre puede abrazar a sus hijos. Lo que más quería en ese mundo, su pensamiento, su alma, su vida.

Encendió una pequeña lámpara para que las niñas no tuviesen miedo de la oscuridad y salió.

Cuando llegó al despacho de su hermano, Lavi también estaba ahí.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó, pues que Lavi también estuviese ahí le daba mala espina.

-Oh, no, no –contestó alegremente su hermano –Resulta que conseguí un permiso especial para que ustedes puedan salir a pasear con mis sobrinas

-¿De verdad? –preguntaron, ansiosos, ambos padres -¿Cuándo?

-Mañana en la mañana. Podrán salir al parque de la ciudad y tendrán que regresar cuando atardezca –anunció, con cierto halo de superioridad contornearlo.

Lenalee se alegró sobremanera y miró a Lavi, quién le correspondió la sonrisa. Agradecieron a Komui y salieron, tomándose de la mano, planeando lo que harían al día siguiente.

* * *

El ruido de la ropa rozando contra la piel era lo único audible en la habitación. Lenalee se encontraba trenzando el cabello de Shui, mientras Ágata jugaba con su sombrero. Sus pequeñas sólo podían jugar dentro de la Orden y dificultosamente su hermano conseguía permisos para que ellas salieran. No existía mejor sensación que el que pudiera estar con la familia que había formado.

De repente, Shui se tensó.

-¿Sucede algo, Shui-_chan_? –preguntó, sin dejar de acicalarle el cabello

-Akumas

Detuvo la acción al instante. Jamás les habían mencionado lo que eran los akumas. Ella y Lavi pensaban esperar a que fueran lo suficientemente grandes como para enviarlas a misiones y comentarles en la guerra en la cual estaban involucradas.

-¿C-cómo…?

Su estupefacción era desmesurada y de pronto, las manos habían comenzado a temblarle. Sus pupilas apenas eran un punto negro encerrado en un violeta profundo. ¿En qué momento Shui se enteró del nombre de tales abominaciones?

-Hablan. Son muchos. Están hablando. Son muchísimos, muchos más de los que Shui puede contar –profirió con voz monocorde –En el parque donde mamá quería ir. La gente grita, buscando a alguien, mami.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?

-Ellos hablan conmigo. Cuando yo quiero, a veces son malos con Shui y yo no los escucho. Se acercando.

Era como el ojo maldito de Allen. Pero mucho más poderoso.

-¿T-te están hablando, cariño?

-Sí, buscando a alguien. Me preguntan si lo conozco. Yo no sé quién es Allen Walker.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Pero dicen que el ya nunca más será Allen Walker. Dicen que están buscando a Neah Walker, me preguntan si tú lo conoces. Dicen que tú lo conoces como el decimocuarto ¿lo conoces, mami? Dicen que no importa, que ellos saben que él está aquí.

-Shui, Ágata, prometan que no se moverán de aquí y serán buenas niñas ¿de acuerdo?

Las crías asintieron.

Salió corriendo, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Tenía que correr, correr y correr. La puerta del despacho de Komui azotó con fuerza.

-¡_Nii-san_! ¡Están atacando la ciudad! ¡Shui-_chan…_!¡Shui-_chan_…! –intentó hablar, pero el trémulo de su voz se lo impidió.

Su hermano le miró por encima de las gafas.

-¿Shui? ¿Shui te lo ha dicho? Hace cinco minutos recibí el reporte de que una horda de cien akumas está atacando la ciudad, al parecer ellos…

-Buscan a alguien, lo sé.

Komui entrelazó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla en ellos, meditabundo.

-¿Te lo ha dicho también? ¿Que están buscando al decimocuarto?

-Sí

El supervisor cerró los ojos y se retiró las gafas. Se masajeó las sienes.

-He enviado a Kanda. Tú y Lavi son los únicos exorcistas disponibles además de él.

-Iré.

Dicho esto, Lenalee corrió de vuelta a la habitación donde se encontraba Lavi, que la esperaba con su uniforme. Bastó con que le dirigiera una mirada para que ella supiera que Shui le había dicho a él también. Besó la frente de sus pequeñas y prometió que regresaría para arroparlas. Ojalá aquella promesa no se quebrara.

No supo cómo ella había llegado a la ciudad. Sólo observaba atónita las llamaradas de fuego que se erigían ante ella, sublimes y esplendorosas. Los akumas arremetían contra las casas, contra todo, levantando grandes nubes de polvo. El fuego consumía todo a su paso y la gente huía despavorida, en medio de un mar de conmoción y terror. El griterío la aturdía, no recordaba haber estado en una batalla así. No veía a Lavi, quizás no había llegado. Evadió los golpes que los akumas lanzaban, y ella los destruía con su magnífica Inocencia. Luego, divisó a Kanda más allá, que blandía a _Mugen_, en una hermosa danza, con detonaciones laurear su actuación. Se posicionó a su lado, para luchar juntos como tantas veces lo habían hecho, lo hacían y lo harían. El pelinegro simplemente chasqueó la lengua una vez que se percató de su presencia.

Después, el aliento les fue arrebatado.

Vislumbraron detrás de una nube de ceniza un cuerpo delgado. Caminaba hacia ellos, y en la mano derecha asía una magnánima espada. Cuando la ceniza se disipó, notaron su característico albinismo, no obstante, sus ojos resplandecían áureamente, refulgiendo el dorado de sus iris. Su sonrisa era casi arrogante y los miraba con prepotencia.

-Oh vaya, si ustedes son Lenalee Lee y Kanda Yu. Tienes una hija preciosa, Lenalee Lee, Shui ¿verdad? Aunque es un poco mala, no debió jalarle el cabello a su hermana como yo se lo pedí. Y tú, Kanda Yu, gracias a ti, me costó tanto trabajo poseer este cuerpo; cada que lo intentaba, los recuerdo sobre ti de Allen me lo impidieron. Hasta que flaqueó y heme aquí.

Lenalee se volvió hacia Kanda, que tenía una expresión que nunca había visto y que nunca podría interpretar.

-Espero que hayan dejado a alguien cuidando a tus pequeñas, Lenalee Lee.

El ruido de un violenta explosión a varios kilómetros detrás suyo la sacó de su balance.

No.

Ese edificio envuelto en llamas era la Orden Oscura.

Lavi no había llegado.

Ese hombre frente suyo solía ser Allen Walker.

No sabía qué había sido de sus pequeñas.


End file.
